


Serial Killer Soup

by Oswald



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 2P Alastor - Freeform, Alastor eats babies lol, Alastor needs to calm his shit, Alcohol Abuse, Anorexia, Blood, Crime, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Human AU, Husk is just done with everything, M/M, Murder, NSFW LOL, New Orleans, OOC, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killer, Twins, Vomiting, Yandere, alastor 2p, booze, gayyy, it will get better i promise, jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald/pseuds/Oswald
Summary: Husker is at a loss for finding a stable living condition. Thankfully a certain Radio Host is opening his home to him for a small price. At first, it seems like a steal to Husk but the terms and conditions weren't completely explained to him at the beginning.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Radiohusk - Relationship
Comments: 45
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

“Her name is Bertha”  
Husk said and leaned forward flipping open his wallet, slapping a picture of a young woman down on the bar counter. “That’s ‘er.” He smiled proudly.

“So, when did you know she was the one for you?”

He looked up and chuckled. “Eh, hard to say. Must have been when she saved me from a fight right outside Antonio’s”  
The man sitting across the counter laughed and slid his empty beer towards Husk. “Ya crack me up! Damn, I gotta admit I didn’t think youse was the type of man to get yourself such a pretty girl like that.”  
The barkeeper grabbed him a new drink and took the photo back. “Honestly me either. But she keeps me happy, and that’s what matters right?” He ran a hand along his black and white striped hair, pushing it back against his head. 

“She’s a real beauty Husky- say does she live here in town?”

Husk shook his head. “Eastern more, in Pensacola. I’m either gonna move down there or she’ll come over here.”  
The man nodded, “You know, I heard ‘bout your living conditions right now buddy and I think I have a solution.” The customer whispered, sipping his booze. “I mean, youse gotta have a place to bring your girl home to right?”  
Husk snorted. “Best not be that horrid attic room in your mom’s house.” 

“Oh, no-no. This is an actual place. Real nice too, but you’d have to be rooming with this other guy.”  
Husk raised a brow. “Who?”  
“Ya listen to the radio?”  
Husk nodded. 

The man popped his neck. “It’s that Alastor I work with at the station who does all the commentary and news. His landlord passed away and he’s decided to buy the house but needs some help with the mortgage.” 

The barkeeper rolled his eyes. “I thought you said he was shady.”  
“Oh, He’s terrifying. But, y'know, it's pretty cheap. He’s only asking for half the mortgage to be covered and maybe some repair expenses if they come up in the future.”  
Husk thought for a moment. “Is it a big house?”  
“Really big. Our boss probably covered most of the cost since he’s so soft for the guy and enjoys his work very much. I’m telling ya, Husk, it’s not a bad idea to look into.” 

The bartender sighed. “Alright, I’ll stop by after work,” he said and took the money that was handed to him.  
The other man got up out of his seat and stumbled. “Good, now Al will stop bothering me about moving in with him! Ha!”  
Husk raised a brow and shook his head, wiping down the counter.

He clocked out a few hours later, why he took the night shift he had no idea. Walking around the streets until he eventually found the neighborhood he was looking for, he stuck to the side of the road looking around for his destination. The friend he had talked to earlier had written down the address on a small card, but Husk was too tipsy to actually grab it, going off of what he remembered from the directions. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much of the stock that night.  
He stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking up at the light-colored sky and partly cloudy forecast. The summer heat and humidity were blaring down onto him, staining his white shirt with sweat and tanning his skin darker than it was as he walked around the city for this random house.  
The house was a baby blue color with a glass sunroom in the front, a small black car parked in front of the home and it was at the end of the block. It wasn’t a lie when his friend had said it was a large house. 

Checking his watch Husk walked up the steps knocking on the door. He waited, looking at his watch, again and again, to make sure it was for sure, eleven AM.  
Shuffling was heard from inside and the door opened slightly, an eye stared back at him.  
Husk raised a hand, hoping this was, in fact, the right house and not some serial killer, cannibal hideout. 

"Hello…?" The person said, voice soft and weak. They didn't blink, only moving to push up their round glasses. 

"Hey, um…Are you Al?..." Fuck Husk couldn't remember his actual name. This was giving them horrible first impressions, maybe he should just leave-

"Yes, I am Alastor. Who are you?" They said and Husk could hear him better than before.  
"Sorry, it’s so early but I'm here for the, uh." 

"Answer my question who are you?!" Alastor spat and Husk flinched. 

"Husker Card, I'm a bartender downtown. One of your colleagues mentioned a housemate opportunity."  
The door closed with a click, Husker sighed and hung his head. But then it opened fully, revealing the shorter skinnier man looking up at him with a grin.  
"Oh goody! I was afraid no one would take it! You will love to live in this amazing house with me!"  
He led Husker inside while tidying up random things like pillows on the couch and pieces of lint on the floor. 

Husk chuckled watching this adult-acting-child walk over to the table. "Coffee my friend?" He offered and Husk held up his hand to object. "No thanks uh, is there anyone else living here?" He asked an Alastor took a sip from his mug. "Nope, only me 24/7! I'm so happy to potentially have another person living here."

The taller man nodded. "Great and it's only half the mortgage to stay?" 

"Yessir!" Alastor yipped, his smile large and excited. "Are you going to live here with me Husker?" He asked and Husk rubbed his rough-textured chin. 

"Yeah sure, ain't got no other place to stay." He said and the radio host smiled more. 

"You have access to the whole home, except my room of course. Pick any bedroom except the one with the wooden 'A' on the door alright?" 

Husk nodded. All his things were back in the back room of the bar, but it was fine. He could go get them after work since it was only his jacket and a duffle bag of spare clothes. 

Alastor finished his drink and walked around Husk, looking him over. "You are very strongly built I must say, not at all skinny.” 

Husk stepped back. “Whoa, okay? They said you were shady but…”  
“But what Husky?” Alastor tilted his head, that smile still plastered on his face. 

Husker was taken aback. This man was not his most favorable type, creepy, hyper, and weird wasn’t a good mix in his mind. He slowly turned away to go find a random room, preferably one closest to the front door and furthest from Alastor’s which was at the end of the hall.  
He peeked inside each room and hummed, each was sparsely decorated, with only a bed and some random stuff that belonged to Al.  
So far Husk counted four bedrooms including Alastor’s and an office.  
Husk took the second master bedroom without much thought. 

He walked in and checked the bath for anything out of the ordinary, raising a brow at the splatter of red-brown paint along the floor. He ignored it, maybe his housemate was an artist.  
Oh, that would be even weirder. Some random guy who works as a radio host who advertises for a housemate and who probably makes weird abstract art and refuses to stop smiling raises quite a few red flags.  
Was Husk complaining? No, he has nowhere else to go at this moment. Plus his bud from the bar made a good point about bringing his girl to an actual house and not the back closet of a bar. 

Alastor was in his closet, dragging a large wooden stand out with a lot of difficulties.  
Husk walked out of the bathroom and summoned a kind smile. “Hey there, ya need some help with that?”

Alastor looked up. “I was just cleaning out my things from your room, but yes! That would be quite nice.” He moved to the side as Husk pulled the stand out with ease. Of course, it was a fucking easel. 

“So, you’re an artist?” he asked and Alastor smile brightened. 

“Yes, though only for a hobby. I hope you are alright with that.” 

Husk nodded and noticed a handle at the top of the easel, flicking a switch it collapsed slightly. “Hey you know this folds up?” he asked and Alastor shook his head. 

“No, I didn’t. I got it while it was standing so I wasn’t sure.” he shrugged. Husk chuckled, looking at Al before flipping the wood over into the shape of a briefcase, handing it to Alastor. “There you go.” 

Alastor dragged it away, opening his door and locking it after he entered.

Husk smirked, exploring the living room and kitchen. The decor was interesting, though Al was even more interesting. He looked so fragile, that Husk wanted to grab him and see how easy it would be to break a rib or his arm. He shook his head, no that wouldn’t be a very nice thing for him to do. But the barkeeper still smiled at the thought. Maybe Alastor was one of those pain loving people. Nah, too far fetched.  
He should just be grateful he had an actual living space now.  
Yeah, this was probably the best situation he could be in.


	2. Oh, Hell nah.

Alastor was creepy. He seemed to get creepier and creepier by the day. The only time Husk got a rest from it was when they both left for work, which was apparently only every other day for Alastor.  
The bartender was discovering more and more shades of red paint around the house, quickly backing away from each spot and telling Alastor to clean it up. He thankfully did without question and Husk was left with another mental episode to deal with alone. 

He yawned, it had been two weeks now of the continuous shady vibes and paranoia. Alastor always seemed to be watching him, smiling and staring with wide eyes. It was unnatural looking.   
Especially when Husk woke up in the middle of the day from his nap to see the other man staring down at him.   
Husker flinched and the brunette giggled in a dark manner.  
“Do you want some soup, Husky?” Alastor asked.

Ugh. Husk hated the nicknames he was given by Alastor, he just wanted to tear his mouth off whenever he was addressed with Husky, Wild Card or even just Husker. It fucking pissed him off.   
“Sure?” He answered and Alastor stepped back with a bowl in his hands. Husk sat up and took the bowl with a raised brow. 

Alastor was staring and waiting for him to eat and the other man set the food to the side.   
“So uh, Al.” he stood up. “My girlfriend is traveling to New Orleans here in a few days and I was wondering if it would bother you if she came over?” Husk asked. God, it felt weird to ask that question but then again, this wasn’t Husker’s house. 

“You-” Alastor looked down to think. “You have a girlfriend?” he flicked his gaze at Husk who nodded. 

“Yep she’s real’ pretty so don’t take her from me.” he joked but Alastor didn’t laugh at first until his burst into a giggling fit that was way too forced to be genuine.   
“That’s fine Husky~,” He said and waltzed over to the open kitchen, getting himself a serving of soup. Husk sighed and grabbed his, now cold bowl of food.

Bertha arrived within the next week, hoping to stay for three days before catching a boat back home. She was more than happy to see an actual house than some rando’s couch for Husk to be staying at. Oh, it was such a beautiful home, and Bertha was ready to move completely to New Orleans. Till she saw Alastor. 

“Husk, who’s this?” she asked when Alastor walked through the door. Husk looked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. “This is Alastor, my housemate who I let stay here.” he lied and Al’s head perked up in confusion. 

“Oh Husk your so kind to let a little rat stay in your home like this,” Bertha said and kissed his cheek. Husker chuckled and sent an apologetic look at the radio host who smiled more. The couple returned their gaze to the television and Alastor nearly killed them both right then and there.

A rat? Last time he checked Alastor was not a rat. Not even close. Plus what was Husk talking about when he said that he owned the house and not Al?! Alastor sat at the kitchen table and watched them fuming with anger.  
Bertha would make such a good stew he thought, and Al would make Husk eat every single bit of it. They looked like shit together, and for a moment Al imaged being in Bertha’s place, leaned against Husk and pressing kisses on his hand. He wanted to cut off Bertha’s hands. Make her bleed so beautifully and force Husk to watch. 

Maybe if the bartender watched his love be taken away from him he’d run to Alastor, and ask for the killer to forgive him for being such an ignorant man for ignoring Alastor’s kindness with denial. 

“Alastor we’re going to bed.” Husk said and the two of them disappeared. What time was it? Had he eaten dinner? How long had he been watching them? 

Alastor stood up and went to his office, picking up his hunting knife from its stand. He twisted it around, staring at his reflection in the freshly polished metal.   
Holding it behind his back he paced down the hall and back up again, listening to the rustling coming from Husk’s room. 

“Is your little rat going to bother us tonight?”   
“No, if he does I’ll deal with it okay?”

She was the rat, not him! Alastor clutched the knife roughly and stopped walking to press his ear against the door. 

“Oh Husk!”   
“Heh, you like that darling?”

DISGUSTING! Alastor stumbled away holding the weapon to his chest. How dare Husk do such acts in his home!? He stomped and tightened his grin staring at the door, he was getting too worked up. This wasn’t a good way to welcome Bertha into his home. Plus it wasn’t like they were doing anything that Husk hadn’t warned Al about before.  
But Alastor was furious. He wanted Husky all to himself! 

The door opened and Husk stood there, his clothes wrinkled slightly but that wasn’t anything new.   
Alastor grinned and dropped the knife. “Husk.”  
The man rubbed his temples. “Al, can you go somewhere else? Maybe go get a drink or take a walk?” 

The brunette tilted his head, staring at the woman in the room doing her makeup on the bed. “Can I come in?” 

Husk flinched. “Come in? What Alastor, no! That’s fucking creepy.”   
“Please? I am asking nicely”

Husk blocked the doorway with his body. “Asking nicely doesn’t mean that I’ll say yes.”  
Al looked away. “But I want to come in and tell you something.”

The bartender raised a brow and Bertha walked over to the two men. “Can you leave us be little rat?!” she growled and Al narrowed his eyes. 

“Only if you let me tell you something.” 

Bertha scoffed. “Fine! Spit it out you little shit!” 

Alastor relaxed reaching down to pick up the knife. How stupid they both were, not to think anything of the weapon that was on the floor.   
They tensed now as Alastor dragged his hand along it and with a flick of his arm he sliced through the woman’s neck. 

Husk screamed and grabbed Bertha’s bleeding body as she fell over. “Bertha?! BERTHA?! TALK TO ME!” He exclaimed and the woman coughed up blood, covering the carpet and their clothes with the red liquid. Alastor dipped his fingers in the paint. His knife was the brush and her blood was the paint, the canvas just so happened to be both Husk and Bertha and Alastor was proud of his little creation.

“W-What the hell Alastor?! You fucking killed her!” The man screamed when her eyes went blank and her body stopped fidgeting.

Alastor smirked darkly. “No, you did darling~ or at least that’s what the cops are going to think,” he said standing over Husk and his dead darling.   
“Of course they’d suspect the drunken war veteran with more than an impressive record full of violent crimes instead of the sweet little frail radio host who opened his home to such a pitiful man,” Alastor explained running his hand along Husk’s mane. 

Husk clenched his fists and punched Alastor in the face, knocking him down. “S-shut up. We’ll just get rid of the body and claim that she was never here in the first place.” he rasped getting to his feet. 

Oh, his little Husky was catching on. Good. “No, I have my own way of disposing of trash.” He said and rubbed his cheek, the anger returning with the fact that he had been touched. But he understood Husker’s actions. 

The radio star pulled up his sleeves and started to drag her body into his room, throwing her in the bathtub.   
“Go get me the meat cleaver from the kitchen darling,” he said and licked his lips. Husk shakingly nodded, returning to hand the tool to Al. 

“I’m going to throw up.”

“Then don’t watch.” 

Husk frowned, staring at the horrified dead face of his lover. Damn, why couldn’t he ever keep a girl?  
But he should be more concerned. Concerned with the fact that Al could have easily killed him this whole time. Maybe that was the whole ‘stalking’ thing. Alastor was just waiting for the right moment to-

Husk vomited in the sink, causing Al to whip his head around to stare at him. “I said not to watch.” he spat and tightened his grin. The older man coughed and turned on the faucet. “S-sorry I-... what are you going to do with her?” he stuttered and the host turned his attention back on his work. 

“I am going to eat her.”


	3. Mamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk has a conversation

Husk was having none of it. Alastor had locked himself up in his room and hadn’t come out for the past 24 hours. The bartender needed to get to work and he wanted to make sure the little bastard wasn’t going to bust him out to the police while he was gone. 

“Alastor?” he called and knocked on his door, waiting with little hope that he would answer. 

Finally, the door opened and Al peeked out at him. His eyes were wide and stuck in a crazed look and his clothes were covered in red. “Yes Husky? Are you leaving for work?” he cackled and Husk focused on calming himself down. “Yeah. I just wanted to make sure nothing was going to happen while I was gone…” 

Alastor laughed and grabbed Husk’s hand, dragging him into the bedroom. 

“I’ve finished her up, would you like to see?” He asked running his bloodied fingers along his friend’s skin. Husk pulled his hand away. “No, I trust you.” he sighed wincing at his rising nausea that shivered around his body. 

“I promise nothing out of the ordinary will happen. I will just cook up what good pieces there are and have a stew going before you come back.” Al said and yawned flashing sharp teeth at Husk. He was also chewing on something which Husk could only identify as a piece of skin. 

“O-Okay. I’ll be back…” He stuttered and left the room quickly, grabbing his jacket and walking out of the house. 

Alastor was once again left alone. He had to work the next morning too but he didn’t really want to go. But his boss would certainly be suspicious of another absence on Alastor’s record for the month.   
It wasn’t his fault it took more than two days to process human bodies!

He shuffled into the bathroom for a shower and frowned when he saw the mangled pieces of bones and flesh lying in a pool of blood in his tub.   
Well, there was always the other bathroom in Husk’s bedroom. He smiled more as he grabbed a clean towel off the rack, dragging along to his housemate’s room. 

It smelled like Husk right as he walked in. His cologne and another smell of perfume. On his bed, there was a suitcase and a jacket that belonged to the woman he had killed.   
Alastor’s grip tightened on his towel. Why did Husk still have this stuff? Was he planning on pawning it all? Or burning it? Maybe Alastor hadn’t exactly made himself clear to Husk about how he felt about his little girlfriend. 

Then again. Alastor was too apprehensive to even talk to Husk about his emotions. He had never asked for this. The radio host just wanted to live out his life, kill a few people on the way and not have to deal with falling in love. He felt a cage around his heart ever since Husk walked into his home. He was such a beautiful man, so strong and tall. Alastor was considered tall but Husk had at least five more inches on him. 

Alastor had begun to think such pretty things about his dear Husker. He imagined standing over his bleeding body as he cried and pleaded for Al to not kill him, he’d stab him again and again, bathing in his blood.  
He would lay on his cold chest listening for a heartbeat that was no longer there. It was only then that Alastor would spill the beans. “I love you Husker, I had always loved you.” 

He snapped out of his thoughts, reminding himself why he was in Husker’s room in the first place. He’d blacked out again, stuck in his thoughts for a good hour. Al walked into the bathroom, stepping in the shower. 

“Oh silly me.” he chuckled to himself, realizing he was still dressed in his red-covered attire. The radio host stripped, throwing his clothes on the floor with his clean towel and starting a shower, rinsing himself off with the water before his eyes fell onto Husk’s soap.

Isn’t this what married couples do? Share their shower and rummage through each other’s stuff? Husk better not be looking through Alastor’s things. But that wouldn’t stop him from looking doing the opposite of what he expected from Husk.   
He picked up the shampoo and popped it open, smelling the rustic smell of lavender and smoke. Huh, interesting tastes that Husk has, but Al wasn’t one to complain. Alastor preferred the softer smelling soaps in the women's section.   
He was not a woman, but he appreciated their products and that they made him smell like vanilla rather than iron. 

Alastor liked to sing in the shower. He had a portable radio in his office that he put on the sink counter whenever he showered. But he didn’t bring it with him this time and he really wanted to sing.   
Would Husk be upset to know that Alastor had used his shower? No, he probably wouldn’t even find out. Alastor was in the clear as he hummed and poured a generous amount of body wash onto the loofah and scrubbed off the blood and grime left on his skin. 

He assumed it was nearing midnight and he yawned. It would not be a good idea to fall asleep in the shower. He nearly slipped when he thought he heard someone stepping down the hall. Had Husk come home early? Had someone broken in?   
The police maybe? His mother? 

Oh. 

“Alastor darling I’m doing your laundry, you have to get to work in a few hours.” 

Alastor peeked around the shower curtain to stare at his mother. “Ma what are you doing here?” 

She looked up with a kind smile. “I assumed you murdered the woman that your friend was so fond of. He wasn’t quite sure what to say when I asked him about it. Did you know he works at that little bar near the theatre?”  
“Yes Mamma, why were you at the bar?”  
She chuckled and didn’t answer, gathering his clothes in a wicker basket. “Is your bath ‘occupied’ at the moment? It isn’t very good to use other people’s showers without permission Edward.” 

“Sorry Mamma, I don’t have a phone to call him on.”   
She shook her head and popped her back when she stood up with the basket resting on her hip. “It’s alright darling, I understand.” she walked out and Alastor finished up his shower. Fuck his mother had mistaken his towel to be dirty, and all that was left were the grey ones that belonged to Husk. 

He wasn’t blushing, his face was just red from the hot water he told himself. Al wrapped himself in the thick material that covered his whole body like a blanket.

“Ma you took my towel that I was using,” he called running across the hall to his bedroom door.   
If she answered he didn’t hear because he slammed his door closed after entering and grabbed a freshly folded outfit out of his drawer. It was practically empty, was his mother really doing all his laundry? And why?! 

Well, he knew why, and he assumed for the same reason she approached Husk at work. His mother was getting older and was tired of being sitting around and quilting deer printed blankets for Alastor. Sometimes he felt like a baby whenever he was presented with a blanket and a knitted sweater.   
It was the south in the middle of summer. He wasn’t going to freeze to death. 

There was a knock on his door and his mother walked in. “I made you another blankie Edward!” she said happily and Alastor pulled on his pants and dress shirt. “Thank you, Mamma,” he muttered.   
She grabbed the front of his shirt and buttoned it up.   
“So Husker am I right?” she smirked and Al scoffed.   
“Ma! He’s my housemate, not my boyfriend!” he pouted. His mother laughed. “Oh please Ally, you were never the straight boy.” 

Thank goodness Husk wasn’t home to hear the things that came out of his mother’s mouth.   
“Oh Ma, I gotta start that stew,” he said pulling away and changing the subject with a pinch of his smile. His mother waved her hand. “I already did it darling. Now tell me more about your darling hunk of a man.”   
She fixed the wrinkles in her long skirt and frowned when she watched Alastor run off into his office to hide. 

His mother sighed and chuckled. He was her sweet little baby deer, having raised him by herself after his father passed away. He was too young to remember the memorial service. His body had been lost on a hunting trip and he only had the photo’s to remember him by. 

She walked into the kitchen, checking the time with a hum. “Alastor darling it’s time for you to head to work!” she exclaimed and Alastor slipped out of the office, running to grab his lunch and papers. “Thank ya, mamma,” he said kissing her cheek. He ran out of the house, jumping into his car and driving it along the road, waving at Husk who was on his way home.   
He halted at the stop sign and rolled his window down. “Husker! Don’t be surprised when you see my mother in the house when you walk in!” he said and sped forward. 

Husk blinked and wanted to ask quite a few questions but Alastor was gone, he shook his head and walked back to the house. Should he knock on the door? It was just his mom, right? Damn, he was getting nervous, especially since he had babbled nonsense when she approached him at the bar earlier that morning. 

He wouldn’t have to decide as he was pulled inside roughly. “You like him don’t you?!” Alastor’s mom said and Husk was once again at a loss for words.   
“E-Excuse me?” 

The woman smiled sheepishly and twirled him around. “Oh, dear you don’t have to lie! I was just so scared that Al would never find the perfect person to take care of him, especially after I pass away.” 

Husker blinked and leaned back. “Are you...dying?”   
She shook her head. “No, not yet. But I’m getting to that age. Honey my goal before the end of my life is to find my son a much-deserved lover. He’d spent all thrirty-three years of his life alone and hopping between significant others that always mysteriously end up dead in his basement within the first week. You’ve been living together for a month now with only one casualty that surprisingly didn’t end with your head ripped off. So tell me Husker Card, are you the man for my baby boy?” 

The bartender pulled out a chair and plopped his ass down in it fearing he might pass out. “He killed my girlfriend and then threatened to frame me for it! Is that normal for him?! No, do you think that’s normal?!” he exclaimed.

“It’s normal for him yes. You still haven’t answered my question,” she said, unaffected by his outburst. 

“No! Your son is a murderer! A- A psychopath!” he spat and coughed when the woman shot her arm up and clutched his neck with her hand.   
“You think I don’t know that? Do you know what the state will do when they find all shit he’s been pulling behind the backs of law enforcement?” her voice was low and dangerous. 

Husk choked his voice coming out in raspy breaths. “You’re scared of h-him.” 

She raised a brow and let him go. “No, I could throw Al to the floor any time darling. I’m just scared of what will happen to him.” 

The man rubbed his neck with a scowl. “I don’t understand him. I don’t understand how he’s avoided prosecution this entire time.” 

“No one suspects the cute one, Husker. Also, will you do me a favor?” She asked.  
He looked up with a raised brow. “What?”

She tapped over to the door where she left her travel bag, pulling out a folded blanket and handing it to Husk. “Will you give this to him? He may not say it but he loves my little presents~”   
Husk rubbed the materials and tried not to smile at the baby printed fabric. “Sure. Isn’t he a bit old for baby blue?”

“No one’s too old for baby blue darling.” she laughed and slapped his shoulder. “I’m joking, It was leftover material that I decided to sew up into another blankie for him.”   
“You treat him like a child.”   
“He is a child.” 

Husk sighed and rested the blanket over his arm. “I will admit… He’s a bit cute.” 

Alastor’s mother perked up. “Oh what a gleeful thing to hear! Now I must be going, there’s a slow cooker with stew in it in the kitchen so keep your eye on that!” she said and grabbed her bag.   
“Tally O’ Husker!”


	4. Cannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short

The stew was delicious! Alastor’s mother had really outdone herself with the preparation and Alastor sat at the kitchen table happily eating. Husk was staring at him, watching with wide eyes and refusing to chew anymore. 

Husk wasn’t quite sure how to feel about the odd texture and taste of the meat he was consuming. He held a piece of the substance in his mouth, cringing at cracking sound he heard when he bit down on it. 

“Al, what’s in this…?” 

“Venison and Long pork!” 

Husk raised a brow. “This doesn’t taste like pork.”

Alastor shook his head. “I said Long pork, not regular pork darling. It’s human meat.” 

Husk jumped and spit out the food in his mouth onto the floor. “Alastor!” he screamed standing up and sending his chair back onto the floor. Alastor looked u with a slightly saddened expression, slurping up broth from his spoon.   
“Does it not taste good?”   
Husk was at a loss for words. “That’s cannibalization Al! That’s screwed up!” 

The radio host tilted his head to the side. “I don’t see the problem.”   
Husker clenched his fists and slapped the spoon from Al’s hand. “Of course you don’t cause your fucking insane!” 

Alastor’s expression grew dark. “I am not insane.” 

“You are! Your insane and messed up and no one wants to fix you! You don’t even want to fix yourself!” he slammed his hand on the table making Alastor scoot back. “Maybe you need therapy! No, you need to be hospitalized! I swear to god-” 

Alastor stood up and growled, his smile wavering. “You need therapy. I hear you crying yourself to sleep every night because you can’t tell the difference between popcorn and gunshots!” 

Husker flinched and scowled. “You little shit! I was stuck at war for half my life so don’t give me that bullcrap!”

They were close in each other’s faces now, either of them could easily end the other. A snap of the neck, a slice through the skin. Husk clutched the gun concealed against his hip and Alastor grabbed a knife from the table.

“I’m giving you crap?! You're blowing your top off over something as simple as a meal!” 

“You are eating my girlfriend!” 

“She isn’t your girlfriend anymore!” Alastor’s voice cracked as he screamed, he pounded his fists against the older man’s chest. “She didn’t deserve you, I need you. I want you. I want you to love me.” 

Oh shit, he was crying now. The tears refused to listen and stop flowing and Husk stepped back.   
“I love you, I love you,” Alastor repeated, cringing eternally at how desperate he sounded. 

Husk probably thought he was stupid, they had only known each other for a month and a half by now and Al had completely broken down over his feelings.

“Why.” Husk muttered and Al looked up, his glasses stained with tears and his lips curved in a sad smile. 

“B-Because I-” 

He fell over, falling to the floor and curling upon himself. “I just love you and I can’t change it. I don’t want to kill you the same way I killed everyone else. I want you to love me the same way I do.” he sobbed hiding his face in his hands.   
“I hate it when other people talk to you or touch you, I want to be the one to make you happy…”  
He was so vulnerable now. Husk could just shoot him through the head and get it all over with. Alastor kinda hoped Husk would do that, he didn’t want to look up and see the scared and disgusted face of his friend. He didn’t want to listen to the stomps of Husk’s feet as he ran out of the house and skipped town. All because of Alastor. All because Alastor couldn’t keep his dirty little mouth shut. All because-

Husk knelt down and carefully ran his hand along Al’s hair. Combing his fingers through it and cooing softly. 

“Al, what’s going on inside your head?...” 

Alastor uncurled and looked up with scared eyes, his smile had dropped and was replaced with a quivering lip and slack jaw. “I l-love you.” He crawled closer to Husk and allowed himself to be pulled into his lap. 

“Al, do I need to call someone?” Husker’s voice was calm and low. He continued to hold Alastor and pet him slowly. He felt so bad, damn. He should have just left the table without yelling at his little deer. Heh, now Husk was the one making up nicknames. 

“N-No.” Al was stuttering and trying to bury himself into Husk’s shirt. Husk pulled him back a little but Alastor went straight to shoving his face into his chest.   
“Al, you need to calm down.”   
This only made the smaller man burst into tears again, he clutched the shirt fabric tightly. 

Husk sighed and rubbed his back. “Please tell me what I need to do baby.” 

Alastor bawled and shook. “Don’t tell anyone.”   
Husker raised a brow. Don’t tell anyone what? That Al loved him? “Okay, I won’t.” 

Alastor pulled away and removed his glasses to clean out the tears. He forced his smile back on his face and sighed. “I’m going to bed.” he groaned and Husk grabbed his hand, causing him to flinch. 

“No, let’s maybe avoid locking ourselves up with our feelings okay? I may not seem like it, but I think you’re a person that deserves to be loved. Maybe I could give you that.”   
The radio host stared up at Husk and blinked. “W-what?”  
Husker frowned slightly. “Is that alright?”

Alastor looked away and nodded. “Yes, thank you,” he muttered. The drunkard wrapped his arms around his torso and nuzzled into Alastor’s shoulder. “You're weird,” he said, voice slightly muffled and Al chuckled sadly. 

“I know, so are you dearest” He smiled more and Husk snorted. “I am not, I’m just grumpy.”

“But you are weird for liking me,” Al said and turned around to rest against Husker’s chest. 

“I love you.” Husk whispered. 

“I love you too darling.”


	5. Grocer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: MENTIONS OF ANOREXIA, PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

Alastor was very against physical interaction with other people Husk had noticed. He froze up or backed away whenever someone other than Husk ever touched him. It was weird in a way and Husk shook the thoughts out of his head. They were at the indoor market, buying items that they needed and could afford for the week. 

Husk leaned against the shopping cart raising a brow at Alastor's jumpy behavior when an older lady touched his hand and asked him to grab a box off of a shelf for her.  
He flinched and nodded with apprehension, slowly reaching up for the cereal and handing it to her. 

"Thank you young man." She said and opened her wallet, pressing a quarter into Alastor's left palm. The elderly woman walked off with her Cheerios and Alastor was left staring at his hand.  
Husk chuckled, slapping his boyfriend's shoulder. "Keep this up and you wont need to work at a radio station" he joked and Al looked up. "She gave me a coin…" he said showing Husk the money. 

"Yep, what ya gonna do with twenty-five cents?" 

Alastor shrugged. "Do you want it?" He asked and Husk shook his head.  
"Naw, it's your money Al. You can probably buy a piece of gum though." he shrugged and Alastor hummed. 

"I'll hold onto it then" The host said, stuffing it into his pocket. "What's next on the list?"

Husker pulled out the paper and pen. "Looks like milk is the last thing buddy," 

Alastor skipped along to the milk aisle with Husk right behind him. Smiling softly and chuckling to himself as he stared into that sweet round ass of Alastor's.  
Alastor didn't eat much and had a very slim figure, but DAMN his ass was the roundest and smooth thing he had ever laid his eyes on. 

"Husk do you prefer blue or red milk?" Al questioned, holding up a carton of each. Husk snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Oh uuuh, blue for now." He said averting his gaze elsewhere and trying to hide the blush spreading around his face. 

Alastor put it inside of the basket and stood to stand on the bottom piece of the cart. "Onwards Husker!" He shouted and Husk chuckled. 

"Alright princess." He answered quite loudly.  
The other man was taken aback. "I'm not a princess." Alastor hissed and Husker raised a brow, pushing the cart towards the checkout. 

"Really? 'Cause last time I checked you were." He smirked, testing Al's response. 

"I'm a radio host, that's nothing close to a princess." He huffed and got down from the step, taking items out of the cart and putting them on the counter for the cashier. 

Husk took out his wallet and paid. "Who says you can't be both?"  
Alastor grabbed the bags. "Because I'm not a princess, period." 

Oh shit, Husker found something to tease Alastor about. Who knew?  
The bartender laughed lightly and helped Al with the bags, staring at his behind. 

"Only princesses have asses like that" he commented once they left the market. Alastor stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Husk with an expression that read 'I'll kill you'. 

Husk pulled him along. "Don't just stop in the middle of the road jeez." He rolled his eyes.  
Alastor growled. "Stop teasing me then."  
"I'll only stop teasing you when I'm dead." 

Al didn't respond, he shoved the shopping bags into Husk's arms and got into the passenger seat of his car. Al was fine with the teasing when it was on his part, seeing Husk roll his eyes or chuckle at something cheesy Alastor said sparked joy in his heart. But he didn't know how to handle it whenever Husk teased him back. Al was lit on fire, his emotions circling around in a tornado within his mind. 

Husker closed the trunk and got into the car. "I know something else you can spend that quarter on." He said, turning on the engine and backing out of the parking space. 

"Yes?" 

Husk smirked. "A kiss from me." He joked and Al went ridgid.  
"Wh-...Why do I have to pay for that?" The host muttered, picking at his fingers. Husker Card frowned slightly and grabbed his boyfriends twitching hands, squeezing them softly. 

"Don't pick at yourself Al. You don't have to pay, I was just kidding."  
Alastor nodded and grinned. The car pulled into the driveway, Husk turned it off and leaned back with a sigh. 

"You don't have to kiss me babe…" The bartender started. Alastor looked up in surprise.  
"Oh, I was kinda hoping that I could." 

Husker blinked. Oh shit he wasn't expecting that answer. He thought about waiting for Al to make the first move but he seemed to be frozen. Staring and pressing Husk's hand to his cheek. 

"Please?" 

Damn, he wanted him so bad. He wanted Alastor to drag him to the couch to engage in a mess of kissing and pleasure. 

But… that would never happen. 

Husk leaned forward, grabbing Alastor's chin with his free hand and gently pressing their lips together.  
He moved away a few seconds afterwards and chuckled softly.  
Alastor blushed, sitting with his mouth stuck in a sloppy grin. 

"More?" He perked up and Husk couldn't object, leading them together once more. He didn't pull away until Al did. Licking his lips and looking up at Husker with widened pupils. 

"The milk is going to spoil if we don't get it." He said and Husk burst into laughter, patting Alastor's shoulder. 

"Alright, alright." He smiled, pecking the man one last time before exiting the car. 

…

Alastor screamed, eyes flying open as he was pinned to his bed by an unseeable force. His breathing was labored yet he couldn't bring himself to pass out. 

These dreams, no. These nightmares were getting more frequent and more unbearable. He was always being chased by something, dogs or the police. Sometimes he'd catch his reflection in the dreams, his hair bright red and a pair of black tipped ears on top of his head. 

Husk bashed opened the door and grabbed Alastor, shaking him softly.  
"Hey! Al, babe! It's not real. It is not real." He hushed, pulling the shivering person into his lap.  
"They- They ripped me apart. They killed me, oh god I died!" He screamed, pulling on his hair. 

Husker tangled his hand in between Alastors hair and his fingers. "It isn't real Al. It was a dream okay?"  
Alastor shook his head, shaking more violently. "It was-"  
"Shhh, no it wasn't." 

They stopped talking, Alastor holding onto Husk for dear life and the bartender soothing him. Rubbing his back and pressing his nose to the side of Al's face. 

"I need you to stay with me." Al stuttered.  
"I'm not going anywhere." 

Alastor glanced up. "You are always gone to work during my nightmares, and-" he took a deep breath. "I need you to be here."  
Husk bit his lip. "I mean, I can ask for the day shift." He muttered. 

Al nodded. "Yes, thank you." He stuttered, laying against Husk. "That would help."  
Husk nodded, sighing softly. "Al?" 

"Yeah?"  
"Are you okay?" 

It went quiet and Husk had thought the skinny body in his arms had fallen asleep.  
"No."  
"Really? What about your eating habits?"  
Alastor closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about that." 

Husk's breath hitched. "No Babe, you need to tell me what's wrong."  
"I just...forget to eat I suppose." 

"Al that's not good." 

Alastor looked away. "I've been eating more when you are around…" He whispered and Husk allowed himself to smile. 

"Good, but we still need to focus on it okay?"  
Al nodded pulling his partner into a hug. 

"Love you darling."


	6. Chapter 6

Husk switched his hours at the bar, now leaving at the same time as Al in the morning to clean up and prepare for the lunch rush. It was a little less money in his pocket but he was doing it for Al. It was all for Al because the radio host was the only thing he had left. 

The only thing keeping Husk alive.

The bartender only worked for half the day, having three hours before Alastor came home. He either cleaned or started a slow cooker dinner while he was home.   
So imagine his surprise when he opened the front door only to see Alastor wrapped in a blanket burrito on the couch chewing on uncooked spaghetti. Husk closed the door with a raised brow and slowly approached his boyfriend, who didn’t move his eyes off the television to notice Husker. 

“You are home early, is something wrong?”

“I got fired.” Alastor spat.   
Husk froze, Fired? He forced himself to move and slipped onto the couch beside Alastor, rubbing his back. “What? Why?” 

The serial killer turned off the TV and leaned against Husk, resting the side of his head against his chest. “They decided to turn the station into a television studio.” he growled and the other man tilted his head slightly. 

“Wow, they didn’t even give you notice huh?”  
Alastor shook his head. “Guess I didn’t need a notice since ‘NO ONE LISTENS TO THE RADIO ANYMORE’!” he crossed his arms and wrapped himself into the blanket tighter. 

“A lot of people listen to the radio though. Come on Al, did something else happen too?”   
Alastor looked away and Husk hummed. “What else happened Al?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Al…” 

“NOTHING! Nothing else happened.”   
Husk pulled Alastor into his lap and sighed, dragging his hand through his brunette hair.   
“Okay, I won’t ask you about it if you don’t want me to. But are you feeling well enough to go get some food? Dry pasta isn’t exactly a meal.” 

The smaller man looked up then down at his box of half empty noodles. “I want Beignets.” He said and Husk smiled. 

He was chipping away at the wall Alastor had put up, and hopefully by the end of the day, if Husk kept up his work he would know exactly what happened. The fact that this beloved radio host was kicked to the curve because of a change in the studio was odd to him, and it made the bartender think that maybe.. Maybe there was something else going on that Al wasn’t telling him. 

“Put some day clothes on and we’ll go get some dinner okay?” Husk said, patting his shoulder. 

Alastor nodded and stood up, carefully waddling to his bedroom with the large quilt covering his form. Husk smiled to himself, he loved Alastor more than anything, and having him around was keeping the veteran from hitting depression again. 

The hit the town, walking through the french quarter and picking a Cafe to dine at. The smell of coffee and sugar hit Alastor’s tongue and he immediately regretted munching on that uncooked spaghetti. Husk dragged him to a booth, then slid him a menu. “I’ll pay for it Bambi so don’t worry about the price.” He winked at Al who blushed deeply. 

“I’m going to get the most expensive brand of coffee then, Mr. millionaire.” He wiggled his shoulders with a sly grin. Husk laughed. “Oh I wish, damn. If I was a fucking millianare down here I’d buy one of those big ass mansions in shellbeach.” he explained, scanning through the lists of food and drink. 

“Hey…”

Husk looked up. “Hm?”

Alastor looked down at his menu, hunching over the table slightly. “You grew up in a casino right? Have you ever thought of investing in one here?” 

The veteran blinked. He- That was a really good idea… Emmigration rates had gone up in 2014 within mississippi and with the law against gambling besides licensed casinos, there had to be enough drunkards looking for a quick win around here to support a casino. Plus it wasn’t like Reno, with the big corporation slots and hotel casinos, at most there were probably five different businesses centered around gambling. Husk grinned in thought. 

Alastor’s smile grew genuine as he ordered his food, smacking Husk’s hand with the menu. 

“And what would you like sir?” The waitress asked. Husk hummed “number seven.” he said and she nodded. “Thanks doll.” he chuckled and turned to Al.   
“That’s actually a really smart idea buddy.” Husk praised. Alastor smiled more, leaning on his hands. “Imagine that, maybe you could actually become a millionaire.”

“Perhaps… Maybe I’ll wish for that on my birthday.” The older man chuckled not noticing how Alastor perked up. 

“Your birthday? When is it?” The ex-Radio host asked.   
Husk went into thought again. “Hm, what’s today the 18th of february? So it’ll be tomorrow.” 

Their food arrived and Alastor was practically bouncing in his seat, mostly from the warm pastries in front of him but also because of the fact that Husk had completely glazed over the fact that he was turning a year older the next day. Alastor would make it his mission to do something special!

“How old?” Al asked with a mouth full of Beignets.   
“Forty-seven” His partner answered before biting into his burger.   
“Forty- Huh, I never thought about our age difference before…”  
Husk raised a brow. “How old are you?”   
“Thirty…”   
The bartender coughed and choked on his sandwich. “Only thirty? Really?”   
Alastor nodded lowly. “Is that okay?...”

Husk coughed again. “Well, I mean. It’s okay with me… are you okay?”  
He looked back up and nodded. “Yeah, I don’t really care how old you are.” the brunette chuckled. 

“Wassup fossils, didn’t expect to see Drunkard and Smile here.” a man stalked up, dressed in a turquoise and black suit. He was between Husker’s and Alastor’s height. Husk raised a brow and looked over at Al who was clutching his fists tightly.   
Husker cleared his throat. “And you are?”

“Oh good sir haven’t you heard of me? I’ve heard of you Mr. Card, and I’m an acquaintance with ham radio here.” He chuckled and Husk could sense the murder radiating off of Al. 

“No I am proud to say I have no clue who you are. You seem like an asshole.”

The stranger was taken aback and he reached up to fix his neat red tie. “Well I just so happen to be the richest man in this here city! Little Ham Radio here knows all about me, and how I turned his precious radio station into a gold mine for television! Right darling?~” 

Husk was on his feet before Alasor could even reach for the dinner knife on the table. “He Has a fucking name Idiot, and judging from our little conversation it just so happens that I don’t you have one at all. Did your mommy fuck you out so bad that she didn’t want to give you the satifaction of a label?” he fought. 

The man growled and stepped back from Husk. “My name is Vox, you disgusting street urchin.” he scoffed. 

“Right, because Vox is the name I also gave my dogs balls.” He spat and Vox pushed him away. “Good sir! That was something I did not need to know!”   
Husk chuckled lightly and looked down in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around his left arm. “What do you want with me now? I already told the boss I wasn’t going to work for a cheap tv news channel.” 

Vox smirked. “But Alastor baby, he was so sad you wouldn’t narrate for the show.” 

Alastor visibly flinched, and bared his teeth in a tight grin. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? Because if he were truly a man of riches, one would think that he would know NEVER to cross a drunk man and his partner. Because Husk was no longer scared of the police like before. 

Husk threw his hand across Vox’s cheek. “Leave him alone, and if I ever find you around here again I’ll rip those silver teeth right out of your mouth.” He snarled and Vox stumbled back. “O-Of course… Fuck you Alastor. Who the fuck is weak enough to make their precious kitty do all the protecting?!” he cackled and ran out of the restaurant. 

Al looked down. “Let’s go…” he muttered and Husk sighed, slapping money on the table and holding Alastor close to his side as they left.


	7. Ace

Alastor wanted to get something for Husk’s birthday. But there wasn’t a very large window of time between running around town to find a gift and getting back in time before Husk noticed he was gone. So, he decided that he’d look around the house for something. His mother must have stored random things that belonged to his father that he could give to Husk. 

Actually nevermind.   
He would never give anything that belonged to that horrible man to his dearest Husker. 

Never. 

Not in a million years. 

Alastor yawned and lazily opened up closets and storage bins to look for a gift, but of course, he found nothing that was of significance that would work as a present. 

Damn. 

Well he could just give himself to Husk. 

The ex radio host chuckled at the thought. Soft laughs turning into mad giggles as he toppled over onto the floor in a fit of laughter. He clutched his stomach and curled in on himself as tears rolled down his cheeks with each childish giggle. He didn’t notice a pair of feet landing before him and a concerned Husk looking down with his eyebrows knitted together with worry. 

“Whatcha laughing about buddy?” The Vet asked cautiously. Al tried to stand up but ended up just falling back down on his tummy. “I j-just had a funny thought that’s all.” 

Right because the thought of having sex with Husk was the most comedical thing in the world. He wanted to slap himself. 

Husk obviously was still skeptical and he helped Al off the floor. “Better not be planning more murders right?” He asked, his rough voice almost sounding like a growl. Alastor shrunk back a little. 

“No, Of course not Husky. It was something else… Why, it’s such a stupid concept that I won’t bother with telling you what it was.” Al said, straightening his posture until his arm was yanked forward. 

“You’re lyin’.” Husk snarled, the alcohol on his tongue piercing through Alastor’s nostrils. He would be truly lying if he said it didn’t scare him a bit to know that Husk was probably drunk to a certain illegal amount. Since all he’d been doing since getting home was downing bottles of whiskey and gin. 

“Nuh-uh. It wasn’t about murder okay?”

The bartender scowled holding Al’s arm tightly. “Then what was it?!” he snapped and Alastor flinched. 

“H-Having ...s..” He muttered the last part, swallowing thickly. 

“What? Speak louder Al.” 

“Having….s…..e….”  
Husker was losing his drunken patience and it didn’t take an idiot to notice it.   
“Sex… I wanted to have sex with you…” 

The drunkard pulled away in surprise. His death grip on Alastor’s arm has left bruises in the shape of a hand. “Ow.” 

“D-do you actually?”

Al looked up and blinked, dropping his grin. “Well, it’s up to you. You seem hostile at the moment. But… even if we tried I don’t think I’d do it very well…..” 

Husker blinked. “Why not? If you want to do it then it doesn’t matter whether you would do it correctly.”  
Alastor shook his head. “No it’s not like that. For little seconds of time I think it would be a great idea to have ‘intercourse’ with you, but then it goes away so suddenly and I get… very uncomfortable.” He looked up, expecting anger and confusion.

The bartender chuckled softly. “You sound like my sister actually, she’s not really into the whole ‘sex’ craze.” 

He sat down on the floor and dragged Al down with him. “It’s fine, we shouldn’t rush it.”   
Alastor sighed. “But I can’t think of anything else to do for your birthday.”   
Husk rolled his eyes and huffed. “Oh please, that doesn’t fucking matter. That’s why I was against telling you about it in the first place.” 

They sat in silence for a long minute before Alastor moved to sit in his lap. “Then perhaps not tonight then. I’m glad we had this talk though.”   
“I think it’s called ace.” 

“what?”  
Husk was in deep thought. “No, sorry it’s like um. Ace-sexual?”

Al blinked. “Excuse me?”

Husker leaned back against the wall. “it ‘s what my sister calls it” He pulled out his phone and typed something into the search engine, with Al laying on his shoulder and watching. 

“Yeah, baby. It’s called asexual. I think that’s how to describe how you’re feeling.” 

Alastor giggled at the nickname and looked away. "Oh…"   
He snuggled close to Husk, breathing lightly.   
"It would probably be a better idea just to make you something for your birthday." 

Husk laughed. "You don't even care about what I just told you huh?" 

"Hehe, nope!" 

That was a lie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little weird. honestly, this fanfic is just a writing exercise for me and I am really just putting down ideas. But... If you can guess who basically Al's twin is you get a cookie lol.

Alastor leaned against the counter, scrolling through messages on Husk’s phone boredly. Most of his contacts were either work or family, with a few of the numbers being lottery confirmations. His cake for Husk was in the freezer and he had a good few hours till it was ready to be frosted and eaten. Husk was digging through the fridge for salami to munch on, humming a random tune. He had sobered up quite quickly after who knows how many bottles, which was a surprise to Alastor, but something else was nagging on his mind.

“Wanna try?”

Husker spun around on his heel, a pack of lunch meat stuck between his forearm and stomach. ‘Try what? Sex? I wouldn’t wanna make you uncomfortable, baby.” 

Alastor shook his head and put down Husk’s phone. “Well… I’ll be right back…” he said quickly, walking out of the kitchen and into his room. Al grabbed his cellphone out of his dresser and frowned at the battery. Fuck he always forgot to charge it, he never used it anyways. But his mother had wanted him to get it for safety purposes. He plugged it in beside his bed and rested on his stomach, tapping through the three contacts he had. 

The last one he was hesitant to press on. 

“Harris county jail how may I help you?”

Alastor winced. Damn, how long had it been? Five years since he last talked to his brother? Damn. His mother called every month to check up on him but Al had never spoken to or had seen him since he was arrested. For the same crimes Alastor was doing currently. 

His brother had gotten corned in a closet by police after murdering a couple in their sleep, in their house. It was an uncalculated and messy crime. Alastor didn’t feel bad that he was caught. Because Al would never get caught himself, right? Alastor’s Mother kept him updated though, always saying how proud she was that he was being rewarded outside time with good behavior or how he was eating his vegetables for some reason. Maybe Alastor would visit more if they hadn’t moved his brother to texas to live out his sentence. 

“Um, I’d like to speak to one of the inmates there. Uh, I don’t know his ID number or anything…”

“Just give me a name.” 

“Uh, Alastor- wait. Crap. I’m Agrete’s son, and I’m asking to talk to my brother.” 

The operator laughed and the line cut out for a short while before being connected with someone else. 

“Hey ma” 

Alastor frowned. Oh, of course he wouldn’t think it would be anyone but Their mother on the phone. 

“Hey buddy, it’s Al.” 

It went silent and Alastor considered just hanging up. “Oh, I would have thought you had died. You never call or even come see me.” 

He sighed. “Yeah well, It’s my partner’s birthday and since you know a lot on the sexual side of relationships. I thought maybe you could help me?” 

More silence. 

He couldn’t blame his brother for being so off put by this. But Al really wanted to give Husk a good birthday present, and perhaps get out of his shell a bit too. 

“Fuck you, I hate you.” 

“Why? Is it because I never called?”

“Yes! And you used to fucking call me disgusting and shit for being in intimate relationships!” 

Alastor could hear the voice of an officer trying to calm down the blue haired person on the other line.   
Or Alastor assumed he still had his blue hair. He was such a rebel, specifically going against Ma’s word and bleaching his hair then dying it baby blue when she told him not to. His beautiful raven hair was now a nasty artificial color. 

“I didn’t understand the need for it back then.” 

“So you do now? How about an apology?” 

Here came the tears. Al’s brother sobs flew through the phone speaker. “F-Fuck you! Don’t c-call me again, please.” 

Alastor’s phone battery died that second and he threw it on the floor, not caring to plug it in. 

“Fine I won’t call you back…”

He walked out of his bedroom and into the living room where Husk was waiting patiently. 

“Hey baby, you alright?” 

Alastor walked over and took a seat beside him. “Yeah, I tried to get some advice on how to do ‘it’ but it didn’t go very well.” 

Husker frowned and wrapped an arm around Alastor. “Oh, are you that worried about it? We don’t have to fuck if you don’t want to.”

The radio host scrunched up his nose. “Don’t call it that. I don’t want to do something nasty, I want it to be a love thing.” 

Husk raised a brow. Love thing? Wait. 

“Al do you think sex isn’t an act of love?”

He shrugged. “No, In magazines and shows I’ve seen it only between two people who don’t know each other very well, and definitely aren’t looking to spend the rest of their days with the partner they are sexing.” 

Husk hummed. “But if we did it, is it still sex?”

“No, it would be making love or intercourse. Not sex. Sex is what my brother does with random whores he finds on the streets.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother Al.”   
Alastor shook his head and crossed his arms. “I don’t wanna go into that.”   
Husk nodded, sitting silently. 

Husk was lost in his thoughts. Alastor had a brother? Who was sex-positive? Were they twins?   
He had never heard of Alastor having any siblings and he always thought that his mother was done at just one child. A part of Husk made him curious to look through Agete’s photo albums and scrapbooks to look for this mysterious sibling. And baby Alastor. Cute little baby Alastor. But that’s not the main focus at the moment. 

Damn when Alastor was born Husk was 18 years old. 

“He was so rude. And after he yelled at me he pulled that whiny crying crap.” 

The bartender turned to Alastor. “Who?”

“My brother! I was trying to be nice to him but he just made drama out of it.” he huffed. 

Maybe now was the time to ask about this mysterious sibling. 

“So, is he like younger or-”

“He’s my fuckin’ twin an’ I never fuckin’ asked for such an ignorant brother.” 

Ooh, twins. How interesting. So are there two Alastor’s out there?  
“Doesn’t help Ma gave us the same name since she can’t tell us apart.” 

Husk choked. They had the same name?! “U-Uhm, do you have a picture of him?”   
Alastor sniffled slightly. "Probably… I don't feel like looking at the moment though." 

They fell silent again. Husk slowly moved his hand along Alastor's shoulder, rubbing his shoulder blade with his thumb. 

“Well, I think your cake might be done…” Husk muttered and Al put on a small smile. “Oh joy.” he said, leaning against Husk. “it can wait though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little weird. honestly, this fanfic is just a writing exercise for me and I am really just putting down ideas. But... If you can guess who basically Al's twin is you get a cookie lol.


	9. BLUEBLUEBLUEBLUEBLU-

A couple of weeks passed and Husk found himself home for a week off work. Staying home meant he could hang out with Al more. Or so he hoped. Alastor was cooped up in his room once again after a wonderfully eventful night of murder. Husk didn’t want to walk in on his partner cleaning and dismembering another unlucky soul. But… something else was lingering in Husk’s mind. A curiosity that had been stuck since the night of his birthday when Alastor spit out a very key item about his life. 

*“My fucking brother”* 

Husk fished out his phone from his pocket. Would it be weird to text Agete about her second son? She had said before that it was alright to discuss anything with her. He shook his head and sent a message asking if she was free to talk. 

The bartender leaned back on the couch with a sigh, closing his eyes tiredly. His phone beeped and he brought the screen to his face. 

“Yes?” 

“Sorry to bother you.”

“You are quite fine Husker.” 

He smiled lightly and slouched forward, over his phone. 

“So. I don’t know if this is really a good thing to be asking, but does Al have a sibling?”

Agete didn’t respond right away, taking a minute to type out her answer. 

“Yes, He’s in prison currently. Why?” 

Oh. prison. What a funny thing. Hah. 

Husk punched in the text and sent it. 

“No reason, just Al had mentioned him and I was just curious.” 

“I’m guessing Alastor doesn’t want to talk about him?” 

“No, why doesn’t he?”

Another minute was spent waiting for the reply. 

“He got caught for a homicide. Well, not entirely. Everyone knows he did it, but he was so good at hiding evidence that the only real reason they arrested him was for being at the crime scene before police. So, he could be released on bail at the moment. But I know Alastor doesn’t want to talk about it so I haven’t paid the bail just yet.” 

“Oh, does Al hate him?”

“No, he’s just disappointed he got caught. I can’t speak for my son entirely but that is what I suspect.” 

Husk set down his phone when Alastor came out of his bedroom with a black garbage bag thrown over his shoulder. “You can go to bed if you want Husk.” The brunette said, widening his smile as he slipped on his shoes. 

The bartender frowned slightly. “No, I’m good.”  
“Is something the matter?”  
Husk perked up. “No, um. Just thinking that’s all.”

Alastor dropped his bag of organs and walked over to his partner. “Thinking? About what?”  
Husker shrugged. “Eh, I don’t know. Your twin I guess, I’m just surprised I just learned about him.”

“Oh.” Alastor sat on the couch next to him. “Well, he’s kinda, off? In a way.”   
The taller man raised a brow. “Off? More so than you?” he ruffled Al’s hair and the smaller person chuckled. 

“Yes, very emotional, he is. Plus he isn’t very quiet when it comes to his crimes.” he laughed softly, looking down at his shoes. 

Husk was suspecting some other emotion Alastor was feeling about this topic. Sadness? Anger? 

“um, -”

“I know ma wants to bail him out but, I don’t really want you to get jealous.” 

Husk blinked. “Jealous? Of him?” 

Alastor tilted his head. “Well, if ma bails him out. I’d probably spend a lot of time with him since it’s been so long. I- I want to repair our relationship.” 

Husk relaxed and ran his fingers through Alastor’s hair. “Baby I won’t get jealous. I mean, I’d like to meet him you know?”   
Al looked up with a soft smile. “Promise?”

“Promise Al.” 

…

You’d think a cold hard beat up man who’d spent the last years of his life in a prison cell wouldn’t smell like blueberries and look picture-perfect, with a sunny grin and happy eyes. Husk took a double-take, not quite believing his eyes that ‘that’ was Alastor’s brother. He rubbed his temples before sitting on Agete’s couch as he watched the family come together in a tight hug. 

Huh. 

Agete moved away from her sons to take a seat beside Husk. “Now don’t go taking away both of my children Mick.” she laughed punching Husk in the arm. Husk chuckled and looked forward, two brothers, standing in the middle of the living room in each other’s embrace.   
The bartender yawned and flipped his wrist to look at his watch. It was 22:00. 

Alastor hugged his brother tighter and dug his nose into his neck. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. 

Blue raised a brow, he wasn’t trying very hard to return the hug. He just let his arms limply drape over Al’s shoulders. “It’s fine…” he whispered, looking away and at the kitchen with disinterest.   
Al squeezed one last time before letting him go. “Okay, Blue, this is Husker,” he said but the other person was still staring at the kitchen. 

Alastor grabbed his hand and yanked it forward. 

“What?” 

“I’m talking to you. This is Husker, my boyfriend.” Al pointed to the man on the couch and blue met with his eyes. A red blush crept on his cheeks as he stared at Husk, so strongly built, sloppily shaven, tall, - 

“Oh, um. Hello.” Blue’s voice grew small as he retreated behind his twin, trying to fix the heat in his face.   
Their mother chuckled, slapping Husk across the back. “If only I had a boy who liked women.” 

Blue coughed lightly tugging against Alastor as he tried to pry him off of his back. “I mean, I do but… men, and… everyone… and pans…..”

Husk hummed, moving his arm over Alastor when he sat down on the couch. Blue hugged himself as he was left standing. 

The bartender cleared his throat. “So prison, that’s fun. I got a couple of months after I was released from the army for drinking and driving.” he chuckled. Blue perked up, he seemed to relax at Husk’s comment. 

Al smiled more. “Did you get into trouble after that?”

Husk shook her head. “No, I tried to stay away from using vehicles for a while,” he grinned. Alastor, Husk, and Agete all laughed and Blue sat down on the wool rug, playing with the loose ends and pulling his sweater over his legs. 

Agete leaned down to wipe his cheeks with her handkerchief. “I think we should talk about what you’re gonna do now baby blue” 

Blue pursed his lips together in thought. “Hm, I’m not sure. I’ll most likely see if I can get back into my old apartment, and then I should look around for just a simple job at the grocery store or something,” he said, he was very soft-spoken and delicate, Husk would think he would break if he ever tried to touch him with his rough-dry hands. 

Alastor tapped Husk’s knee. “What if you just stay with us? I’m still working at the radio station and Husk gots a pretty secure job.” He lied. 

Blue shrugged. “Ma said they turned it into a television station. I never thought you’d still be working there,” he muttered and Al winced. “Of course I am.” he forced a large grin. 

Agete gasped lightly. “Oh that would make me feel much better to know you aren’t all off on your own Alastor darling.” she pulled Blue up with herself and hugged him. 

Al turned to Husk. “is that alright?”

The bartender smiled lightly. “Yeah, it’s fine buddy.”


End file.
